Hot Chocolate: After Married
by SyifaCute
Summary: Sekuel dari Hot Chocolate! Rasa manis, pahit, dan panas menyatu, menjadikan sebuah kisah cinta yang indah./ Luka x Gakupo/ Hope you like it!


Hot Chocolate: After Married

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated :T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Hot Chocolate: After Married

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi disambut oleh hujan deras. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga, terdengar sampai ke dalam rumah. Terkadang, beberapa daerah banjir karena hujan. Tanah berubah menjadi becek. Di sana sini, terdapat genangan air. Bau hujan yang terhirup, seakan menjadi obat dalam ketenangan. Suara hujan terdengar seperti ritme yang indah.

Jalanan macet, dipenuhi dengan banyak kendaraan yang berlomba-lomba membunyikan klakson. Beraneka ragam payung warna-warni, dijadikan sebagai pelindung dari hujan. Nyanyian katak menembus hujan, seperti ada paduan suara. Banyak orang yang berteduh di halte bus, stasiun, emperan toko, ataupun di dalam suatu toko atau mall. Hujan deras agaknya menghalangi mereka untuk beraktivitas. Ada juga beberapa orang yang nekat menerobos hujan, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Di sebuah mansion mewah, tampak di suatu ruangan, seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang asyik mengamati hujan. Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka, ah, salah, Kamui Luka. Luka sudah resmi menjadi menjadi istri seorang Kamui Gakupo sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Kini, mereka berdua tinggal bersama di mansion mewah milik Gakupo. Kehidupan mereka tenang-tenang saja, sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Meskipun terkadang, ada pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka, tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya berdua.

Luka menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat jendela. Dingin terasa di sekujur tubuh Luka. Jendela yang disentuhnya pun dingin juga. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Luka. Luka memang tahan dengan temperatur rendah.

Suara derasnya hujan bagaikan musik bagi Luka. Dia menikmati setiap titik hujan yang menyentuh permukaan bumi. Suhu yang dingin bagaikan penyejuk hati. Luka mengamati kegiatan orang lain di luar mansion-nya. Ada ibu-ibu yang menggerutu sambil menenteng tas belanjaan berisi sayur mayur. Luka dapat menebak bahwa ibu-ibu itu tidak bisa pulang karena hujan. Ada juga orang yang hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhya. Luka tersenyum. Inilah yang paling menarik, mengamati ekspresi orang lain ketika hujan datang.

Tiba-tiba, Luka merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luka tahu siapa. Dialah Kamui Gakupo, suami tercintanya. Oke, lupakan tentang 'suami tercintanya'. Itu membuat Luka malu.

"Ng..." Gakupo mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luka. Rambut Gakupo yang terurai, menyentuh pundak dan punggung Luka. Hal itu membuat Luka merasa geli. "Lepaskan, Gakupo!" seru Luka sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gakupo. Gakupo tidak menghiraukannya. Diciumnya puncak kepala Luka, lalu dihirupnya. Wangi rambut Luka yang mirip dengan wangi blueberry membuat Gakupo betah lama-lama memeluk Luka.

Luka menghela nafas. " Gakupo, sedang apa kau di sini? Dan lagi, ikat rambutmu. Geli,tahu." Ujar Luka. Gakupo membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luka. "Jangan begitu kejam, honey. Kau cepat sekali bangun. Biarkan aku bermanja sedikit padamu..." rengek Gakupo. Mau tak mau Luka tersenyum. "Dan lagi, sepertinya kau lupa membuat hot chocolate." Lanjut Gakupo. Luka tertawa. "Sebentar. Aku ingin menikmati hujan ini dulu." Luka menempelkan tangannya di jendela. Rasa dingin yang menjalar, menjadi hangat. Luka sangat menikmatinya.

Gakupo menengadahkan wajahnya. "Honey, kau sangat suka hujan, ya? Dan, hot chocolate sudah menjadi minuman wajib bagi kita. Well, semuanya karena terakhir kali aku melamarmu, kan?" ucap Gakupo. Luka ikut menengadah. "Yah, aku teringat ketika kau datang ke rumahku untuk melamarku." Luka memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali menggali ingatan yang dalam.

Flashback ON

"Jadi, kamu mau menikah dengan putriku?" Suara baritone Yuuma, ayah kandung Luka membuat Gakupo gugup. Takut-takut, dia mengangguk pelan. Saat ini, Gakupo berada di rumah Luka. Tujuannya satu, untuk melamar Luka.

Yuuma dan IA, orangtua dari Luka, saling berpandangan satu sama lain. IA menatap lembut Gakupo. "Sejauh ini, jika Luka mau, kami akan mengizinkan. Ini semua terserah pada Luka." Ujar IA . Nadanya lembut, tapi ada ketegasan. Gakupo paham kenapa Luka menjadi orang yang seperti ini. Tinggal di keluarga yang lembut tapi tegas.

"Tapi karena Luka sudah menerima lamaranmu, maka kami resmi menjadikanmu sebagai menantu kami." Ujar Yuuma. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir kopi hitam pekat. Gakupo menatap Yuuma dengan berbinar-binar. "Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya IA dengan nada yang penuh semangat. Luka yang baru datang membawa 2 gelas hot chocolate kaget. "Eh….mungkin, kapan, ya? Terserah Ayah dan Ibu saja.." Luka meletakkan 2 gelas hot chocolate di hadapan Gakupo. "Kalau begitu, bulan depan saja!" seru IA. Luka dan Gakupo tersedak. "Benar juga. Baiklah, Luka, Gakupo, sekarang kita harus pergi ke wedding organisizer!" sahut Yuuma semangat.

Luka dan Gakupo terdiam sambil menggenggam erat segelas hot chocolate.

Flashback OFF

"Tidak ada hubungannya!" sungut Luka. "Maksudku ketika aku melamarmu di café." Ujar Gakupo memberi pengertian. Oh ya, Luka ingat. Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ditemani dengan secangkir hot chocolate, ah, sangat romantic.

Gakupo memeluk Luka sangat erat. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela. Embun-embun membasahi jendela. Hujan masih saja turun. Derasnya masih sama seperti tadi. Jarum jam bergerak tepat pada angka delapan. Waktu terus berputar. Kedua pasangan sejoli ini masih larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran Luka tertuju pada suatu ingatan, ketika mereka berdua resmi menikah.

Flashback ON

Luka melempar sebuket bunga mawar kea rah tamu undangan. Semua bersorak dan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan buket mawar itu. Luka dan Gakupo tersenyum bahagia. Mulai hari ini, mereka berdua resmi menjadi suami istri. Sungguh menggembirakan.

"Selamat, ya!"

"Semoga cepat dapat anak!"

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi!"

Luka dan Gakupo tertawa mendengarnya. Luka terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berenda berwarna putih. Gakupo juga terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putih. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Hot chocolate?" tawar seorang gadis berambut twintail green turquoise. Mata Luka dan Gakupo membulat. "Mi, Miku?!" Miku tetawa. "Selamat, ya! Kalian ini benar-benar 'Best Couple'!" puji Miku. Pipi Luka dan Gakupo memerah. "Boleh, deh!" Gakupo membuka suara.

Kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan membuat siapapun juga ikut bahagia. Ah, mungkin benar kata Miku. Mereka berdua adalah 'Best Couple".

Flashback OFF

Luka mengulum senyum. Setiap Luka mengingatnya, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Melewati hari bersama Gakupo sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba, Luka baru sadar bahwa Gakupo tidak lagi memeluknya. Luka menoleh kea rah belakang. Rupanya, Gakupo baru saja selesai membuat hot chocolate.

"Mau?" tawar Gakupo. Luka mengangguk. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan, seperti ketika mereka di café dulu. Menyesapi pelan segelas hot chocolate, sambil berbincang-bincang ringan, diselingi dengan canda, tawa, dan senyuman hangat. Hujan yang tidak kunjung reda tidak membuat mereka untuk berhenti memberikan senyuman hangat. Manis, pahit, dan panas menyatu seperti hot chocolate. Dan seperti itu jugalah kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Omake~

.

.

.

Gakupo baru saja selesai membersihkan gelas-gelas kotor yang tadi dipakainya bersama luka. Hujan sudah reda. Gakupo merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kalau Luka, dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Gakupo!" panggil Luka. Gakupo menoleh. Wajah Luka sangatlah pucat. Hal ini membuat Gakupo khawatir. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo. "Aku hamil." Jawab Luka.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"APAAA?" Gakupo berteriak tidak percaya. Matanya beralih menatap perut Luka. "Akhirnya kita punya anak…" Gakupo mengelus-elus lembut perut Luka. Luka tersenyum. Ya, sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru di keluarga kecil mereka. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hamilnya baru sekarang, ya? Padahal kita sudah 'buat' dari kemarin-kemarin? Apa perlu kita 'buat' dua kali?" Tanya Gakupo dengan tampang innocent. Wajah Luka bersemu merah.

"GAKUPO!"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Yatta! Akhirnya ni ff kelar juga! Oya, ini adalah sekuel dari 'Hot Chocolate'. Mungkin cerita ini gk ada hubungannya dengan hot chocolate... maafkan saya! T^T

Syifa akan menjawab review dari para readers:D

A-ki Kurozawa: Benarkah? Arigatou atas reviewnya! XDXD

iloveyugiohGX93: Really? If u don't want to speak Indonesia, u can speak english to me! ^_^

Kurotori Rei: iya Rei-san! Arigatou atas review-nya!

Xyronide: Begitu ya? Hahaha, gomen! Syifa gak bikin kata-kata asing itu di-bold karena malas. Syifa benar-benar minta maaf (_ _)

Oke, sekian dari Syifa! Nantikan ff Syifa di fandom vocaloid ini yaaa!

Nee, Mind to Review?


End file.
